Harry Potter e o Anel Enfeitiçado
by SFcii
Summary: Gina, Harry, Ron, Hermione, saem em busca das Horcrux de Voldemort  Mas eles descobrem de um anel    Um anel, que pode dar a quem te-lo a eternidade.
1. Chapter 1

-Temos que acabar com isso! – Rony gritou. - Temos que matá-lo!  
>O trio de ouro mais Ginna Weasley estavam escondidos numa não tão grande cabana na floresta de dean. Eles já tinham arrombado o banco em Gringotes e já tinham passado em Hogwarts. E lá, Ginna implorou para ir com eles afirmando que, não conseguiria ficar mais sem noticias do moreno.<br>-Ótimo! – Disse Harry irônico. – Vá sozinho até a mansão Malfoy, mate Nagini e aproveite e torture Voldemort pra mim.  
>-Parem! Os dois. – Hermione mandou. – Tenho um plano para conseguirmos matar Nagini. E alias, só falta ela. Matando-a, destruiremos Voldemort.<br>-Não falem esse nome! – Rony gritou. –  
>-Qual? – Ginna brincou com o medo do irmão – Voldemort?<br>-Parem! Calem-se! E me escutem! Eu tenho um plano!- Hermione disse autoritária.  
>-Como sempre, Hermione salvando o dia. – Ron disse.<br>E ali naquela cabana, Hermione contava o plano que destruiria a ultima Horcrux e que salvaria o mundo bruxo de uma vez por todas de Tom Marvollo Ridlle.

Fanfic Criada por .com


	2. Chapter 2

-E você acha que com este plano ridículo conseguiremos derrotar você-sabe-quem? – Ron perguntou à Hermione.  
>-Sim. Ronald. Eu acho que conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort. – Hermione respondeu.<br>-Dá pra você parar de falar esse nome? – Hermione ignorou o pedido do amigo.  
>-Quando começamos? – Ginna perguntou.<br>-Amanhã mesmo. – Hermione disse.  
>-O quanto mais rápido acabarmos com aquela coisa sem nariz, melhor. – Harry disse.<br>Estavam sentados numa mesa, que tinha na cabana.  
>-Preciso enviar uma carta para Lunna. – Hermione disse – Não temos todos os ingredientes da poção polisuco aqui. –<br>-Sim. – Ginna disse. –  
>-Ótimo! – Ronald falou. – Eu vou vigiar a barraca. – Ele se levantou enquanto Hermione falava:<br>-Tem medo de falar Voldemort, mas não tem de vigiar a barraca!  
>-É diferente! – Ron se defendeu enquanto saia.<br>-Eu vou lá fora conversar com Ron. – Ginna disse junto de Harry.  
>Os dois saíram, e Hermione aproveitou para pegar um pergaminho, uma pena, e começar a escrever uma carta para Lunna.<br>Lunna, como vai?  
>Espero que bem. É a Hermione quem esta lhe enviando a carta. Precisamos urgentemente de uma ajudinha sua. Preciso que você faça quatro frascos de poção polisuco. Mande pela mesma coruja, o mais rápido possível.<br>Abraços,  
>Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Ginna Weasley.<p>

Sorte a coruja que Ginna tinha trazido com ela, conseguiram enviar a carta. Era uma coruja preta que, como a escola estava sendo invadida pelos comensais aos poucos, passaria facilmente pelo homem que agora vigiava o portão de Hogwarts.  
>-Olhe, eu odeio corujas pretas, mas dessa vez Ginna, obrigado por trazer uma. – Disse Rony.<br>-Rony seu medroso! – Hermione deu um tapa no ombro do ruivo. Todos já estavam dentro da barraca novamente, e era vez de Ginna vigiar.  
>-Você não vai ficar lá fora! – Ron disse. – É perigoso!<br>-Ronald! – Ginna gritou. – Primeiro, estou com minha varinha, segundo, Hermione tratou de colocar um monte de feitiços protetores.  
>-Mesmo assim. – Harry disse, fazendo Ginna bufar.<br>-Vocês dois são impossíveis! – Ginna resmungou saindo da barraca.

O dia seguinte começou, no meio da noite foi Hermione que trocou com Ginna para ficar na vigia. E assim que a ruiva saiu a coruja preta chegou com quatro frascos e um pedaço de pergaminho.  
>Ginna prontamente leu a carta de Lunna.<br>Hermione, que bom receber sua carta. Bem, sorte de vocês que eu e Neville tínhamos preparado cinco frascos de poção polisuco. Eu enviei quatro como disse, para um ficar de reserva aqui se precisarmos.  
>Alguns alunos trouxas estão escondidos junto comigo na sala precisa. Mas, se o seu plano der certo – obviamente que tem um – tudo ira acabar e Hogwarts voltará ao normal como todo o mundo bruxo!<br>Abraços,  
>Lunna Lovegood.<br>-Hermione! – Ginna gritou – Agora só faltam os fios de cabelo!  
>Ginna entrou na barraca com os frascos, a coruja e o pergaminho.<br>-Eu já tenho os fios de cabelo! – Hermione retirou então da sua bolsinha de contas quatro frascos com um pouco de fios de cabelo, e cada frasco identificado com o nome do dono do fio.  
>-Você é perfeita sabia? – Ron disse maravilhado e, Hermione abaixou a cabeça envergonhada com o elogio.<br>-Harry, você se transformará no Draco, Ron você no Lucio, Ginna na Narcisa e eu na Bellatrix. – Hermione disse.  
>Harry nem começou a reclamar por causa de que Ginna iria junto, Harry sabia que não adiantava discutir com Ginna, muito menos com Hermione.<br>-Vamos. Ajudem-me a arrumar as coisas, nos transformaremos e vamos apartar imediatamente ao beco diagonal.

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	3. Chapter 3

-E você acha que com este plano ridículo conseguiremos derrotar você-sabe-quem? – Ron perguntou à Hermione.  
>-Sim. Ronald. Eu acho que conseguiremos derrotar Voldemort. – Hermione respondeu.<br>-Dá pra você parar de falar esse nome? – Hermione ignorou o pedido do amigo.  
>-Quando começamos? – Ginna perguntou.<br>-Amanhã mesmo. – Hermione disse.  
>-O quanto mais rápido acabarmos com aquela coisa sem nariz, melhor. – Harry disse.<br>Estavam sentados numa mesa, que tinha na cabana.  
>-Preciso enviar uma carta para Lunna. – Hermione disse – Não temos todos os ingredientes da poção polisuco aqui. –<br>-Sim. – Ginna disse. –  
>-Ótimo! – Ronald falou. – Eu vou vigiar a barraca. – Ele se levantou enquanto Hermione falava:<br>-Tem medo de falar Voldemort, mas não tem de vigiar a barraca!  
>-É diferente! – Ron se defendeu enquanto saia.<br>-Eu vou lá fora conversar com Ron. – Ginna disse junto de Harry.  
>Os dois saíram, e Hermione aproveitou para pegar um pergaminho, uma pena, e começar a escrever uma carta para Lunna.<br>Lunna, como vai?  
>Espero que bem. É a Hermione quem esta lhe enviando a carta. Precisamos urgentemente de uma ajudinha sua. Preciso que você faça quatro frascos de poção polisuco. Mande pela mesma coruja, o mais rápido possível.<br>Abraços,  
>Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Ginna Weasley.<p>

Sorte a coruja que Ginna tinha trazido com ela, conseguiram enviar a carta. Era uma coruja preta que, como a escola estava sendo invadida pelos comensais aos poucos, passaria facilmente pelo homem que agora vigiava o portão de Hogwarts.  
>-Olhe, eu odeio corujas pretas, mas dessa vez Ginna, obrigado por trazer uma. – Disse Rony.<br>-Rony seu medroso! – Hermione deu um tapa no ombro do ruivo. Todos já estavam dentro da barraca novamente, e era vez de Ginna vigiar.  
>-Você não vai ficar lá fora! – Ron disse. – É perigoso!<br>-Ronald! – Ginna gritou. – Primeiro, estou com minha varinha, segundo, Hermione tratou de colocar um monte de feitiços protetores.  
>-Mesmo assim. – Harry disse, fazendo Ginna bufar.<br>-Vocês dois são impossíveis! – Ginna resmungou saindo da barraca.

O dia seguinte começou, no meio da noite foi Hermione que trocou com Ginna para ficar na vigia. E assim que a ruiva saiu a coruja preta chegou com quatro frascos e um pedaço de pergaminho.  
>Ginna prontamente leu a carta de Lunna.<br>Hermione, que bom receber sua carta. Bem, sorte de vocês que eu e Neville tínhamos preparado cinco frascos de poção polisuco. Eu enviei quatro como disse, para um ficar de reserva aqui se precisarmos.  
>Alguns alunos trouxas estão escondidos junto comigo na sala precisa. Mas, se o seu plano der certo – obviamente que tem um – tudo ira acabar e Hogwarts voltará ao normal como todo o mundo bruxo!<br>Abraços,  
>Lunna Lovegood.<br>-Hermione! – Ginna gritou – Agora só faltam os fios de cabelo!  
>Ginna entrou na barraca com os frascos, a coruja e o pergaminho.<br>-Eu já tenho os fios de cabelo! – Hermione retirou então da sua bolsinha de contas quatro frascos com um pouco de fios de cabelo, e cada frasco identificado com o nome do dono do fio.  
>-Você é perfeita sabia? – Ron disse maravilhado e, Hermione abaixou a cabeça envergonhada com o elogio.<br>-Harry, você se transformará no Draco, Ron você no Lucio, Ginna na Narcisa e eu na Bellatrix. – Hermione disse.  
>Harry nem começou a reclamar por causa de que Ginna iria junto, Harry sabia que não adiantava discutir com Ginna, muito menos com Hermione.<br>-Vamos. Ajudem-me a arrumar as coisas, nos transformaremos e vamos apartar imediatamente ao beco diagonal.

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	4. Chapter 4

Graças aos ingredientes a mais que Lunna adicionou na poção polisuco duraria dois dias.

Voldemort não terminou de narrar a historia pois um comensal riu de algo que o deixou nervoso.

-Lucio! Narcisa! Draco! Bellatrix fiquem de vigia lá fora! – Voldemort ordenou, e o quarteto foi acompanhado de Snape.

-Se saírem daqui. – Severus disse quando chegou ao portão. – O Lorde irá saber, então pensem antes de tomarem qualquer decisão. Bella sei que você é inteligente e não vai deixar nenhum detalhe lhe escapar não é?

Do jeito que Severus falava, o quarteto tinha a impressão que Snape sabia muito bem que não eram Narcisa, Draco, Lucio e Bellatrix.

-E francamente Bella – disse Snape – Achei que você era inteligente. – assim que disse isso olhou para Ron/Lucio.

É, estava claro que Severus sabia de tudo, do plano estúpido de Hermione.

-_Abaffiato_. – Severus sussurrou.

-Olhem aqui, eu não vou contar nada ao Lorde das Trevas, não sei como ainda o efeito da poção não passou... Eu tenho meus palpites, mas não vou arriscar. Têm outros de vigia aqui na aérea.

-Não sei do que esta falando... – Ron/Lucio tentou.

-Ah! Francamente Ronald Weasley não tente me enganar- Severus disse – Venha cá sabe-tudo quanto tempo exatamente essa poção vai durar? –

-Provavelmente até noite depois de amanhã. – Hermione respondeu.

-Ótimo. – disse Severus. – Então tratem de dar um jeito de que os verdadeiros Lucio, Narcisa, Draco e Bellatrix não cheguem quando vocês quatro ainda estiverem aqui!

-Vamos dar um jeito. – Disse Ginna.

-Acho bom mesmo menina Weasley. Tem muitos comensais rondando por aqui, não quer ser torturada como da ultima vez, ou quer Srta. Granger? – Snape não esperou por resposta e continuou – Olhem, eu vou voltar pra lá, e o Lorde virá até aqui, é o seguinte, assim que ele sair daqui, aparatem, dêem o fora daqui.

Assim que o Lorde das Trevas viu os quatro, ele então deu um aceno e voltou para dentro da mansão, e quando ele foi, os quatro, trataram de aparatar para bem longe dali, para ser mais exata: Chalé das Conchas.

Não viram ninguém na praia, e um pouco distante da onde estavam: Chalé das conchas.

-Hermione! Não somos Ginna, Harry e nem você é você e nem eu sou eu!-disse Ron – Não acha que Gui desconfiaria se entrássemos assim?

-É, por isso, que vamos dar o fora daqui enquanto o efeito não passe. – Hermione respondeu.

-Ah! – Ron disse – Então aonde vamos sabe-tudo?

-Iremos para algum hotel Ron, e vamos para Hogsmeade. –

Então aparatando para Hogsmead foram para um hotel, e Harry/Draco dividiu o quarto com Ginna/Narcisa e Hermione/Bellatrix dividiu o quarto com Ron/Lucio.

A recepcionista bruxa do hotel achou meio estranho, porém, como tecnicamente falando eram bruxos das trevas.

-Você é perfeita sabia? – disse Ron assim que chegaram em seus aposentos.

Hermione/Bellatrix sorriu.

-É meio estranho sabia? – Hermione disse sentando na cama.

-O que? – Perguntou Ron. –

-É que tecnicamente eu sou Bellatrix e você é o Lucio. – os dois riram, por causa da careta do ruivo, no momento, loiro.

Felizmente, o efeito da poção passou mais rápido do que o previsto, então, por estarem cansados, ficaram no hotel mesmo, e como a recepcionista era "apoio Harry Potter", Hermione explicou tudo a ela, e se ela não concordasse e alertasse o mistério, Hermione era capaz de confundi-la, e também, já conhecia feitiços o suficiente para fazer com que ela não conte nada a ninguém.

-Ótimo. – disse Ron.

Era uma suíte, e Ron tinha acabado de sair do banho, com roupa de pijama (que Hermione por prevenção colocou um pijama pra cada um na sua bolsinha de contas).

Hermione estava lendo um livro e, parecia muito ser muito bom, porque só parou de ler quando Ron a chamou pela segunda vez.

-Você de Hermione é, mas perfeita ainda, sabia? – Os dois riram. Hermione foi levantar para tomar seu banho e deixou então o livro na cadeira.

Cerca de dez minutos depois Hermione sai do banheiro já vestida com seu pijama – que, era de ursinhos. – e Ron ri da cena, o ruivo estava sentado na cama.

Hermione então, de repente, abraça o ruivo, e ambos riem e caem deitados na cama. Sem perceber Hermione esta deitada abraçada a Ron.

Ron então disse:

-Esta cheirosa. – então ele fez carinho no cabelo de Hermione e suspirou.

Hermione, como estava muito cansada bocejou, se espreguiçou e se encolheu no colo de Ron.

-Hermione... – Ron suspirou. – Eu te amo.

Hermione ficou sem palavras, Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer se fosse mesmo real, quer dizer, **era** real.

Seu corpo todo tremeu de felicidade e ela estava tão em choque que não conseguiu falar, nem mesmo um sorriso conseguiu dar. Ela não tinha dormindo, ela escutou Ron falando que a amava, e então o coração dela pulou tão forte quanto ela achava que pularia; foi tão estúpido quanto ela pensou que seria; foi tão bobo e inocente quanto ela pensou que aquelas três palavras saindo da boca dele seriam, mas ao mesmo tempo foi tão lindo quanto ela achou que seria.

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	5. Chapter 5

⏃ Quando Hermione adormeceu – sem dizer uma se quer palavra antes – Ron ainda estava acordado, pensando se Hermione tivesse realmente escutado o "eu te amo" dele.

-Hermione. – disse o ruivo antes de pegar, literalmente, no sono mais profundo do que o da amada.

-Ron... – Hermione sussurrou enquanto dormia nos braços do ruivo. Ela estava sonhando.

Hermione acordou com os roncos de Ron ás nove horas da manhã.

-Tarde! Acordei tarde! – Ela reclamou do horário.

-... Mione... – Ron resmungou, abrindo os olhos.

-Ron. – ela sussurrou, e percebeu que ainda os braços de Ron estavam segurando a cintura de Hermione. – Acorde.

-Mais cinco minutos, por favor. – Ron resmungou.

-Ron já são nove horas. – Hermione alertou.

-Ok. Ok. – Ron resmungou, então abriu os olhos de vez e, soltou Hermione e espreguiçou bocejando.

Então um flashback sobre a noite passada, sobre o "eu te amo" passou pela cabeça dos dois.

-Ron... – Hermione disse, pulando em cima do ruivo, do seu ruivo. –Eu... – Ron estava deitado e, Hermione em cima dele, a bruxa então deitou com a cabeça em cima do coração do ruivo, e conseguiu ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração do ruivo.

-Ron... – Hermione disse. – Eu também te amo. –

O coração do ruivo se, pois a bater mais forte. Ambos sorriram. Então... Ron a beijou.

Era o beijo que ambos estavam destinados.

-Hermione. – disse ele quando o beijo acabou, e ficaram abraçados, sentados na cama. – Eu te amo. – Ron beijou seus cabelos. – Te amo. – beijou a ponta do seu nariz. – Te amo. – beijou sua testa.

E isso foi mais que o suficiente para Hermione sorrir.

-Quero acordar com você do meu lado todos os dias agora. – disse Ron. – Amei isso. – E, se beijaram mais uma vez.

-Ron. – disse Hermione depois que o segundo beijo acabou. – Já são dez horas. Vamos se arrumar, Harry e Gina já devem estar esperando por nós.

Hermione foi se levantar, mas para brincar Ron, a puxou pelo braço e fez a deitar na cama, nisso, começou fazer cócegas em Hermione, e assim, ouvir a risada que ele tanto amava.

-É sério Ron! – Hermione ralhou brava. - Vá se trocar primeiro. – como não queria arranjar uma discutir com Hermione agora, pegou sua roupa e foi para o banheiro se trocar, e Hermione deitada, sorriu, como uma boba apaixonada. E, era isso o que ela realmente era.

-Ron Weasley. – sussurrou pra si mesma. – Eu te amo.

Cerca de dez minutos e Ron já estava pronto, e então Hermione foi tomar seu banho, como vestes colocou seu uniforme de Hogwarts que tinha trouxe. E ela também trouxe o de Ron, Ginna e Harry.

-Pra que o uniforme? – Ron perguntou e Hermione deu de ombros.

-Trouxe o seu também, o do Harry, e o da Gina. – revelou.

E ambos se abraçaram.

-Isso tudo vai acabar. – Ron prometeu. –

Então eles desceram, Hermione tratou de arrumar tudo e pegar sua bolsinha de contas antes de descer junto a Ron para tomar café.

Assim que chegaram para tomar café no hotel, encontraram Gina e Harry se beijando. Hermione e Ron de mãos dadas foram até eles, e Ron, disse:

-Uhum. Vi que acordaram um pouco cedo hoje. – os dois se soltaram na hora, Gina corou até os pés e assim que viu Ron e Hermione de mãos dadas, riu.

-E vocês dois heim... – Disse Harry olhando para as mãos dadas de Hermione e Ron, ambos coraram.

-Não é da sua conta. – Ron disse sentando-se à mesa com Hermione, e então Ron tenso, pegou uma torada, passou geléia e comeu. A mesa já estava pronta para os quatro tomarem o café da manhã.

-Então. – disse Harry assim que comeu sua torrada com geléia – Vamos ao chalé das conchas?

-Sim. – Hermione respondeu prontamente – Já pegaram tudo?

-Só falta ir lá em cima e pegar minha mochila, e podemos ir. – disse Gina.

-Ok. – disse Ron.

Então Gina e Harry subiram para pegar as coisas de Gina e, é lógico, que foram de presa para poderem sair do lugar em que estavam o mais rápido possível.

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	6. Chapter 6

Saindo de lá os quatro aparataram imediatamente ao chalé das conchas. E talvez para sorte ou azar do quarteto, estavam apenas Gui e Fluer lá, e logo veio a novidade quando os seis estavam na sala.

-Estou grávida. – Fluer anunciou.

Depois de alguns parabéns e conversas Gui disse:

-O que vocês andam fazendo? E a Gina, Gina não era para estar em Hogwarts?

-Hey! Uma pergunta de cada vez maninho. – Gina brincou.

-Responda agora Ginevra Molly Weasley! – ninguém da família sabia a onde ela estava se metendo, até sua mãe achava que ela estava em hogwarts.

-Nem vem Gui. Não te devo respostas para as suas perguntas! – Gina respondeu.

-Estou cuidando dela Gui. – Ron logo interveio antes que Gui ficasse nervoso.

-A mãe sabe disso? – Gui perguntou.

-Sabe o suficiente. – disse Gina. Mas a questão era que Molly não sabia, achava que a filha ainda estava segura em Hogwarts.

-Olha... Eu não sei o que vocês quatro estão aprontando... Mas quaisquer coisas podem vir aqui para o que precisarem.

-Obrigado Gui. – Agradeceu Harry. -

-Harry... Mais tarde preciso falar com você – Hermione disse angustiada. –

-Claro, Mione. – Harry respondeu.

Já era tarde da noite quando todos foram dormir. Hermione ainda estava com Ron na sala, ambos no sofá macio, abraçados.

-O que quer falar com Harry? – perguntou.

-Sobre o próximo plano. Acho que precisaremos dar uma passadinha em Godric Hollows. – Hermione respondeu.

-Acha que o anel pode estar lá? – perguntou Ron, ansioso.

-Na verdade... Não tenho a mínima idéia de onde o anel possa estar... Nem Voldemort sabe. – Hermione respondeu.

-Faz o favor de dizer Você-sabe-quem? – Ron a repreendeu.

-Ah! Ronald! Esta bem! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia da onde possa estar... Nem você-sabe-quem sabe! Feliz agora? – Hermione perguntou brava.

-Hmm... – Ron então a abraçou mais forte e foram interrompidos por um pigarro de Harry.

-Hermione, queria falar comigo? – Perguntou como se não tivesse interrompido nada.

-Claro. –

-Ok. Vou subir. – disse Ron dando um selinho na bochecha de Hermione e saindo da sala, subindo para o quarto de visitas que dividiria com Harry.

-Então. – Harry disse sentando no sofá.

-Acho que precisaremos ir a Godric Hollows. – Hermione disse. – E ainda nem matamos Nagini. –

-Não chegamos nem perto de Nagini. – Afirmou Harry. – Quanto menos matá-la. Mas Hermione você realmente acha que o anel possa estar em Godric Hollows? Nem Voldemort sabe aonde o anel esta.

-Harry, lembra-se do que Voldemort disse? – Hermione respondeu. – Quer dizer... Ele tem sonhos sobre o paradeiro do anel...

-E se os sonhos estiverem errados? – propôs Harry. – E se tudo só for fruto da imaginação de Tom?

-Harry, não querendo ser pessimista, mas acho que os sonhos estão certos sim.

-Como sabe? – Harry perguntou.

-Acho que é minha intuição... Porque ele iria contar a historia novamente só para Snape ficar ciente? Sendo que todos os outros já tinham escutado a historia?- Hermione perguntou.

-Hermione... Eu não sei... Só sei que você pode estar certa sobre Godric Hollows. – disse Harry.

-Talvez eu esteja errada... – Hermione propôs. – Mas tenho em mente que tem alguma coisa escondida lá!

-Hermione, hey, você já esta nos ajudando bastante. Obrigado. - disse Harry. –

A garota sorriu falando:

-Harry... Se não acharmos o anel em Godric Hollows provavelmente acharemos alguma pista. Lembra quando fomos a Godric Hollows pela primeira vez, encontrar Batilda Bagshot? Então... Era na verdade, a Nagini.

-Então Hermione. Se algo estiver escondido em Godric Hollows não acha que estará dificil de achar o anel ou talvez a mais simples das pistas? – Harry perguntou.

-Harry... Talvez não. Este "jogo" se é que podemos chamar assim... As pistas esta tudo na cara... Só somos muitos cegos para perceber. Estamos fazendo como Voldemort queria que fizéssemos. Concentrar-nos no dificil, enquanto ele se concentra no fácil e acha o anel.

-Mas... – Harry tentou – Hermione, Voldemort não tem a mínima idéia de que nós fomos até a mansão dos Malfoy! Ele não tem a mínima idéia de que éramos nós!

-Harry! E se foi tudo um plano pra confundir? E se Voldemort fez tudo isso de propósito? E se ele inventou tudo isto? Harry a poção que tomamos tem suas falhas! Snape percebeu quem éramos!

-Ótimo... Hermione! Mas Snape nos conhece desde que entramos em Hogwarts e, além disso, é um mestre em poções.

-Hipoteticamente falando... – Hermione disse- Se Snape estiver mesmo no lado de Voldemort ele já teria contado para Voldemort quem éramos!

-Ótimo! Então hipoteticamente falando... Nem sei mais do que estamos falando! Quer dizer, eu já me perdi! – Harry exclamou. – Fazemos assim, vamos ficar esta semana aqui, vamos descansar um pouco, a Gina volta pra Hogwarts, dando uma semana iremos para Godric Hollows e antes, pegaremos Gina em Hogwarts.

-Ótimo, então nesta semana conversaremos mais sobre o Anel. - Hermione concluiu. – Voldemort não pode ser tão...

-Já disse para não falar esse nome! – exclamou Ron descendo da escada e vindo até a frente de Harry e Ron. – O que resolveram?

-Gina voltara para Hogwarts – disse Hermione – Iremos passar esta semana aqui. Semana que vem estaremos indo para Godric Hollows com Gina.

-Ótimo! Agora será que da para vocês dois irem dormir? Hermione, Gina esta te chamando e, Harry **preciso** falar com você. - Ron disse com cara de quem precisava urgentemente desabafar com alguém.

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	7. Chapter 7

Assim que Ron e Harry subiram para o quarto, ambos já estavam de pijamas.

-Que foi? – Harry perguntou.

-Eu gosto da Hermione. – ele disse de uma vez e Harry começou a rir.

-Jura? Descobriu isso hoje? - Harry perguntou ainda rindo.

-Não bobão! Já falei que eu amo ela! – E Harry então ficou branco.

-Então vocês estão namorando? – Harry perguntou.

-Ainda não. – Ron respondeu.

-Como assim ainda não? – Harry perguntou nem um pouco surpreso o tanto que deveria perguntar.

-Ainda não! – ele exclamou para Harry. – Eu bem... Andei pensando em pedi-la em namoro.

-Ótimo, cenoura. – Harry riu de novo, parecia que Ron era um palhaço.

-E bem... – disse Ron – pare de rir! – o ruivo pegou seu travesseiro e jogou com força no ombro do amigo.

-Ron, eu vou pedir Gina em namoro... – disse Harry - De novo.

O ruivo ficou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

-Ok. – disse Harry – Posso deixar o Dino ficar com Gina

-Não! – disse Ron – Aquele imbecil não! Mas saiba que se você magoar minha irmã, eu esqueço que já fomos amigos!

-Posso dizer o mesmo. – disse Harry e Ron não entendeu. – Magoe Hermione que eu te mato.  
>-Certo então, cicatriz. – Disse o ruivo.<p>

-Fechado então, cenoura.

Depois que foram todos dormir e a casa estava totalmente quieta Hermione se remexeu na cama. E sem acordar sussurrou o nome de Ron, e como Gina tinha um sono muito fraco, acordou.

-Hermione - a ruiva chamou e Hermione resmungou.

-Que foi Gina? - Hermione perguntou quando já estava acordada.

-Nada... Acho que você falou o nome do meu irmão. - Gina respondeu.

-Arrgh! Acordou-me por isso? - Hermione tacou o travesseiro na cara.

-Calma ai, Mione. - Gina pediu. - Estão namorando?

-Na verdade... - Hermione ficou vermelha - Não sei.

-Como assim não sabe? - as duas se sentaram na cama, e no relógio ao lado, viram que eram exatamente três horas da manhã.

-Não sabendo! - Hermione explodiu. - Não sei. Ele apenas disse que me amava...

-Pera! - Gina pediu quase gritando de felicidade - Ele disse que te ama?

-Disse. - Hermione corou, e Gina pulou de alegria.

-FINALMENTE! - Gina gritou sem querer, fazendo Gui acordar, se levantar e ir até o quarto das meninas.

-Posso entrar? – disse Gui com cara amarada batendo na porta e entrou assim que a irmã disse que sim. – Que gritaria é essa? – Gui estava com a varinha acesa no Lumos e ficou com a cara mais amarrada ainda quando Gina disse por que ela tinha gritado.

-São três e meia da manhã. – Gui disse.

-Esta mais chato do que Percy, Gui. – Gina disse, e o que fez a cara feia de Gui aumentar.

-Não me compare com seu irmão. – dito isso, Gui saiu estresado do quarto.

-Por Merlin. O Gui está que está, viu Mione.

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Gina não gostou da ideia de ter que voltar para Hogwarts e é claro que, ela não teve como recusar. Já que, o plano já estava todo feito. Ron e Hermione não estavam namorando, mas eles não se soltavam. Sempre abraçados ou de mão dadas. E Harry tinha que agüentar a cara feia de Ron quando ele trocava cartas com Gina.

E é obvio que Gui ficou observando os três. E eles receberiam todos os Weasleys no mesmo dia que Harry e os outros três iriam para Godric Hollows.

Assim que resolveram aparatar em Godric Hollows eram sete horas da manhã e o vilarejo estava vazio. Harry, Gina, Hermione e Ron tinham perdido totalmente a noção do tempo, não sabiam que mês era, nem que dia, sabiam apenas das horas.

Ao longe avistaram um homem saindo de sua casa com uma capa preta. Assim que o mesmo homem começou a se aproximar de Harry, Hermione, Ron e Gina, os quatro imediatamente ficaram mais perto um do outro e tentaram não olhar o homem, porém isto não impediu o senhor de ir até os quatro.

-O império corre perigo! – ele repetiu isso algumas vezes antes de, simplesmente sumiu... Como se tivesse aparatado.

-O... Que... Foi... Isso? – perguntou Ron assustado.

-É. – disse Harry olhando para Hermione. – Acho que estamos no lugar certo.

-Realmente. – disse Ron.

?

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


	8. Chapter 8

-O império corre perigo! – ele repetiu isso algumas vezes antes de, simplesmente sumiu... Como se tivesse aparatado.

-O... Que... Foi... Isso? – perguntou Ron assustado.

-É. – disse Harry olhando para Hermione. – Acho que estamos no lugar certo.

-Realmente. – disse Ron.

-Porque esse cara, simplesmente vem até nos e sai assim? – Perguntou Gina.

-Eu não sei... – disse Harry – Mas talvez boa pessoa não deva ser.-

-Vamos. – disse Hermione. – Ali tem um bar aberto. – ao lado dos quatro tinha um bar que estava começando a abrir as portar, e o moço que abria a porta, não estava com uma cara muito feliz.

-O que desejam? – um garçom perguntou quando os quatro já estavam sentados a mesa.

-Quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada – Harry pediu logo de uma vez, o garçom fez uma cara estranha, porem, foi pegar o que queriam.

-Endoidou? – Ron perguntou – Quem toma cerveja amanteigada as oito e meia da manhã? – Harry apenas deu de ombros.

-E quem logo de manhã chega dizendo que o império corre perigo? – perguntou Ron.

Ron estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, de mãos dadas com a garota, e de frente para Harry, que do lado de Harry estava Gina.

-Ele pode estar se referindo ao ministério. – propôs Gina.

-Vocês perceberam. –disse Hermione – quer dizer, quando ele aparatou, não fez barulho algum. Quer dizer, ele **simplesmente** sumiu! –

-Quais são as probabilidades de existir um ministério diferente? – perguntou Ron.

-Ron. – disse Hermione. – Vamos tocar na hipótese que ele não seja um bruxo como nós. E... Só os bruxos que podem aparatar! Esqueceu?

-Calma... Hermione. Ok. Ótimo. E se levarmos a serio de que existe outro mundo? Quer dizer, quando você tinha três anos não sabia do mundo bruxo.

-E o que, que isso tem haver Ronald? – perguntou Hermione começando a ficar nervosa quando os pedidos chegaram.

Ron então bravo soltou da mão de Hermione e bebeu um gole grande de cerveja e disse com raiva batendo a mão na mesa:

-Use a lógica! – Hermione então... Ficou triste com o ato de Ron, mas fez força para não demonstrar.

-Ótimo! Ronald Billius Weasley. Use-a você então. Se é tão esperto! – disse Hermione brava. Fazia tempos que ela não chamava Ron pelo seu nome inteiro.

Ron então num outro gole terminou sua cerveja e saiu furioso dali. Assim que saiu, a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi aparatar de volta para o chalé das conchas e, foi o que fez. Sua cabeça estava doendo... Nunca fora tão estúpido...

''_Ok_. '' Pensou ele. ''_Já fui mais estúpido que hoje... Mas também... Ela não colabora!"_

Ótimo... Ele pensava. O ruivo tinha estragado o plano todo... Ou talvez pensava o ruivo se os amigos iriam continuar o plano sem ele... Enquanto o ruivo ficava pensativo mirando o chalé das conchas, sentado em cima de uma pedra ao longe, em Godric Hollows, no mesmo bar do qual saira, seus amigos e sua irmã, ainda estavam lá. Conversando.

-Ron esta fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. – afirmou Gina.

-Sabemos como Ron é exagerado. – disse Harry. – Mas em fim, Mione, o que acha... Continuaremos com o plano, ou voltaremos, para continuar com Ron? –

-Acho melhor... – Hermione, mordendo os lábios, nervosa, hesitou antes de responder. – Acho melhor continuarmos, mesmo sem o Ron.

Gina, Harry e Hermione resolveram se hospedar em uma pousada em Godric Hollows para começar a investigação no dia seguinte.

Gina e Hermione dividiriam um quarto e enquanto, Harry ficaria no quarto na frente do delas.

-Mione. – Gina chamou. O quarto tinha duas camas de solteiro e um banheiro.

-Sim. – as duas já estavam sentadas na cama, ainda nem dera meio dia.

-Você... Queria ter voltado atrás do meu irmão, não queria? – a ruiva perguntou séria.

-O seu irmão me irrita, Gina. – respondeu Hermione.

-Olhe... Eu esperava esta resposta. – as duas então... Começaram a rir e só pararam quando ouviram batidas na porta.

-É o Harry; -

-Entre. – Gina gritou e, então Harry entrou.

-Então... – Harry disse se sentando, mas antes que o fizesse, Gina pegou um travesseiro e, com força usou o travesseiro para bater no ombro de Harry.

-Ai! – Harry exclamou. – Porque fez isso?

-Estavamos conversando... – Gina respondeu.

-Mas porque eu não posso... – antes de ele terminar a frase, Gina disse:

-Conversa de meninas. Chispa daqui! – Gina o bateu com o travesseiro de novo.

-Ok. Ok. Ok. – Harry saiu de lá atordoado. Gina sem querer, em vez de bater em seu ombro, bateu na sua cabeça. ''_Como Gina é forte_'', pensou Harry.

E lá no quarto, Hermione e Gina continuavam a conversar.

-Então... Pode ir respondendo pra mim Hermione. – disse Gina. – Se Ron te pedisse em namoro você aceitaria? – Hermione corou, e afirmou com a cabeça e Gina deu um berrinho, surtando.

-Mas ele não pediu! – Hermione lembrou à ruiva vendo a sorrir. – E você não irá fazer nada!

O sorriso da ruiva sumiu na hora, junto com sua felicidade.

-Não sei do que esta falando. – Gina disse, com um sorriso de quem iria aprontar no rosto.

-Vá. – disse Gina de repente.

-O que? – perguntou Hermione – A onde? Endoidou de vez, Gina?

-Não! – Gina disse sorrindo. – Vai atrás do meu irmão.

-O que? – Hermione disse irritada. E Gina explicou:

-Aparte. Com certeza ele esta na casa de Gui. E eu enrolo Harry. Até vocês dois voltarem.

-Ótimo... Como se não pudesse haver falhas nesse plano. – Hermione bufou... – Mas só porque eu amo seu irmão... – Hermione corou. – Eu vou. – Então, assim, sem mais nem menos, aparatou para o chalé das conchas, e a frente, tinha uma pedra, na qual, um certo ruivo estava sentado, de cabeça baixa.

Então, Hermione se aproximou de vagarinho, e então, Ron sentiu a presença dela, assim que sentiu, fechou os olhos, com medo, de que fosse só sua imaginação.

-Ron. – Hermione o chamou, mas ainda sim, o ruivo, ainda cabisbaixo, estava com os olhos fechados. – Ron. –

Então, ainda sem abrir os olhos, levantou a cabeça, Hermione chegou mais perto.

-Ron. – chamou ela novamente e, Ron abriu os olhos, virou e, e lá estava ela, Hermione Jean Granger.

-Mione. – Então o ruivo foi abraçá-la, e a mesma, retribuiu o abraço. – Me perdoa por eu ter saído daquele jeito? – ele perguntou, e a mesma assentiu.

-Sim. – ela disse de olhos fechados. – Perdôo sim, Ron.

-E... – Ron quase engasgou. Mas... Como ele pensava no momento: '_'É agora ou nunca_.'' – Hermione Jean Granger, quer namorar comigo?

escrito por Flávia, moderadora do Barbas de Merlin


End file.
